


A Modest Bro

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Las Vegas Aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Las Vegas Aces Captain Kent Parson probably caught off guard but happy to sign whatever's being shoved in his direction anyway.





	A Modest Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/164314181022/las-vegas-aces-captain-kent-v-parson-this-was)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
